


Making Out and Making Mistakes

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: ot4 Origins (1-800-did-I-ask) [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas, Intoxication, Making Out, Multi, Regret Holiday Part Two, Voyeurism, like kind of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're very drunk. </p><p>It's Christmas, Hercules isn't here, and they are very drunk. </p><p>It starts that morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Out and Making Mistakes

They're very drunk.  
  
It's Christmas, Hercules isn't here, and they are very drunk.  
  
It starts that morning.  
  
John had burst into their dorm covered in snow with two presents under his arm and a bag in his hand, overjoyed with the excitement of Christmas. Lafayette and Alex had still been asleep when he broke in, yelling at the rude disruption. They were curled up next to each other on their pushed together beds and John tried to not want that as much as he did.  
  
"It's Christmas!" John yells louder than they are, jumping up and down on his feet.  
  
Alex sits up, and John wants to laugh almost as much as he wants to go kiss him like his life depended on it. His hair is sticking up everywhere, eyes half closed like he's struggling to keep them open at all. An angry frown is practically carved into his face. The dark circles under his eyes are darker. John thinks he's beautiful.  
  
"I'm tired," Lafayette mutters, wiping the sleep out of their eyes.  
  
Lafayette is something different when they wake up. Light shines on them through a crack in the blinds, illuminating them in a glow almost as dazzling as they are. Their eyes are bright with a smoldering anger that John should be afraid of but he's not. Their glare softens the more they look at John, until they're just staring at him. John is more stalled than anything, completely floored by the stunning people lying before him.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Alex asks, flattening down his hair. John is pulled out of his trance.  
  
"Nothing," he snaps, setting down the two presents and the bag down on the desk. He shakes the snow off of his clothes, before he takes most of them off, climbing into bed behind Alex. Alex shivers at the feeling of John's cold skin against his, but he doesn't move away from it.  
  
"What are we even doing today?" Alex asks, slotting one of his legs in between John's. John holds Alex closer to him by his waist and shrugs.  
  
"I brought like four bottles of alcohol so we could always do that," John responds. Lafayette laughs.  
  
"Of course you did," they mutter.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" John asks.  
  
"It means, John, let me sleep, and then we can do that," Lafayette says. They inch closer to John and Alex, slinging their leg over Alex's hip. John's confused, but Alex is acting like this is commonplace, so he closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep like they are.  
  
John wakes up alone to the sound of Lafayette giggling. For a second he thinks that he's died, as that sound could only be one produced by angels, but he quickly comes to reality. He sits up, eyes focusing on the Alex and Lafayette in front of him.  
  
They're both drinking the bottles of whatever alcohol John brought. They're not drunk yet, but John would be lying if he didn't guess they were at least tipsy. Lafayette is still giggling, their hand on Alex's neck, their foreheads touching. John crawls to the end of the beds and pulls the bottle from between them, chugging it.  
  
The further the night progresses, the more they drink. By the time two of the fours bottles are emptied, they're smashed.  
  
"John," Lafayette slurs, "truth or dare?" John laughs.  
  
"Truth," John responds. Lafayette sways as they contemplate the question they want to ask.  
  
"Have you ever been attracted to any of us?" They ask, and just like that every alarm in John's head is sounding off at the highest volume that they can. His drunken state clears for a minute before it fogs his judgment once again.  
  
"Maybe," he says, and Lafayette stops.  
  
"Really?" They whisper, crawling up to John. John nods stupidly, forehead knocking against Lafayette's more than once.  
  
"Who?" Lafayette questions. John _shh's_ them.  
  
"One question per turn," John says, tapping his finger against Lafayette's lips. Lafayette squints their eyes and turns to Alex, asking him the same question.  
  
"Dare," Alex responds, wanting to avoid being asked the same question John had.  
  
"I dare you to kiss John," Lafayette instructs. Alex blushes.  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to," Lafayette assures the both of them.  
  
"I'll do it," Alex says, glancing at John.  
  
"Same," John adds, turning towards Alex and sitting directly in front of him.  
  
The only thing that John can hear as he kisses Alex is Lafayette's soft gasp. Alex kisses back, pulling John in. John can't feel anything but Alex's lips on his, and that feeling by itself is enough to overwhelm him. He feels like he's drowning, this being the only thing keeping him afloat.  
  
"Am I the one of us that you're attracted to?" Alex asks when the kiss ends. John wants to laugh. _'One'_  
  
"One question per turn," John whispers.  
  
"Because if I am, I wouldn't be opposed to you taking this somewhere," Alex whispers.  
  
John stares at Alex. He can hear Lafayette make a choked sound in their throat. He watches out of the corner of his eyes as Lafayette pulls their knees to their chest. John is sweating. His next decision changes everything, whether he decides to take up on Alex's offer or not.  
  
"We can talk about that later," John mutters, pulling away from Alex completely.  
  
When they ask Lafayette truth or dare, they're half expecting Lafayette to back out of the game, that things have already escalated too far for them to participate in whatever they're going to ask them to say or do next.  
  
"Dare," they say, voice cracking but still alarmingly confident.  
  
"Really?" Alex asks, genuinely surprised.  
  
"Sure, I'm always up for doing something risky," they reply, winking at the two.  
  
"I dare you to kiss the both of us since you're so into kissing today," John says before Alex can even think of anything different. Alex is blushing, but if you ask him John knows he'll say it's the alcohol.  
  
"I said _risky_ , not _risqué_."  
  
"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," John sneers, mirroring what Lafayette said before. He smirks, face dangerously close to Lafayette's face. Lafayette takes the opportunity right in front of them.  
  
John barely has the time to wipe the smirk off of his face before his lips are colliding with Lafayette's. The kiss breaks far too soon, but by the time John can miss the warmth, Lafayette is all but inhaling Alex.  
  
They keep kissing like that alternating between the three of them, drinking in between, until the alcohol is gone as is their energy. They didn't open their presents, get dressed, and they haven't eaten all day, but they can regret that in the morning.  
  
They crawl back into the bed that they had just woken up in hours prior, snuggling together as best they can.  
  
"How are we going to explain this to Hercules?" Alex asks both of them.  
  
"Fuck," Lafayette mutters into his collarbone, laughing.   
  
"Fuck," John agrees. 

**Author's Note:**

> IM SOODSVH NEKRBJGXNIH SORRY YOU HAD TO READ THISDCSKNV
> 
> I've also never been drunk so idk how accurate this is soz soz


End file.
